The aim of these studies is to determine whether low doses of alpha interferon can induce hematologic and karyotypic remissions in pts with chronic phase cml. Previously treated and untreated pts are entered in the study and receive low dose interferon three times per week. They are followed for changes in hematologic parameters and bone marrow karyotype.